


Sex with Wilhelmina Venable Would Include

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Repost!!





	Sex with Wilhelmina Venable Would Include

\- Venable is very dominant.  
\- She only would fuck you in her bedroom, not wanting the others to know.  
\- Rough sex all the time.  
\- She's into spanking, orgasm denial, and she loves when you beg her.  
\- Venable also loves when you ride her thigh.  
\- She loves fucking you with a strapon, and when you suck on it, it turns her on even more.  
\- She's into anal sex, but respects the fact that sometimes you'd rather not.  
\- Venable is really into verbal humiliation, calling you a 'Slut’ is one of her favorite things.  
\- But if she's in a different mood, she'll call you 'Baby Girl’.  
\- You love teasing around the others, which ends up with you being bent over the bed and fucked.  
\- She'll cuddle you for aftercare, telling you how good you were.  
\- Once you fall asleep, Venable would get up and check on everyone.  
\- But would quietly get back in bed to hold you.


End file.
